


Something Sweet in Spice

by starlightfalls101



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Curry, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, French Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightfalls101/pseuds/starlightfalls101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzy had no idea what was in that bowl so she just had to try whatever it was that Ciel was enjoying</p><p>In the end Ciel never got to try the cake Lizzy made for him, he got a tiny taste of Lizzy instead <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Sweet in Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pachiyu (Kat!)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pachiyu+%28Kat%21%29).



> For my very very close friend, Pachiyu <3 *its a codename*
> 
> stay sweet, stay safe and good luck with Zus!
> 
>  
> 
> hearts,  
> the girl alone at the back :)

****

_Something Sweet in Spicy_

 

 

Ciel glanced at his bowl of curry. Although all the silverware he was using were decorated with ribbons and flowers and bunny ears on the spoon, there was nothing sweet in the spicy curry he was rather enjoying. Who knew spicy curry could taste like chocolate? Especially if there actually was chocolate in the dish.

 

“ _Cieeellll!”_ Lizzy’s voice rang through the room as she came running to him, a pink colored cake decorated with bows in her hands. “I made cake! Have a taste.”

 

“A minute, Elizabeth, “ Ciel replied to his fiancée, in his usual composed tone. “I shall finish this first.”

 

After minutes of waiting for Ciel to finish savoring his meal, Lizzy ran off and returned, a spoon in hand and a smile on her lips.

 

In one smooth and graceful move, Lizzy scooped a spoonful of the dish and tasted the curry without really knowing what it was. Ciel’ surprised face was enough to make her smile before realizing that the food in her mouth was rather spicy.

 

“ _Ci- Ciel !!!”_ Eyes watering and a frown on her face appeared as the burning sensation on her tongue intensified. “ _W-_ Water!”

 

Although water did nothing to soothe her burning tongue. Close to tears yet not wanting for Ciel to see her in such a weakened state, Lizzy took deep breathes to compose herself as her tongue felt more inflamed.

 

In three graceful strides, Ciel reached Lizzy and brought her close to him, hugging her. Slowly, he brought her face near his and started to kiss her with passion.

 

The long, sensual kiss soothed her and drove all though away as her mind repeated one name over and over again. Ignoring her thoughts she focused on Ciel and instead, opened her mouth to let Ciel’s tongue run over her own burning tongue.

 

They pulled away with both of them gasping for breath yet smiling and blushing. Ciel glanced at her as he pulled away from her hug and walked back to his seat.

 

“Thanks Ciel,” A blush colored her face.

 

She took her spoon and sat next to him. Leaning towards Ciel, she took more curry in her spoon and smiled at him.

 

“Can I have more curry? And maybe some more kisses?”

 

_Maybe there **was** something sweet in spicy_


End file.
